Arevik Lusashogh
'Arevik Lusashogh ' is a huntress and private bodyguard, former member of team LILC. Currently looking for a long term committed relationship, men need not apply, civilian preferred. Background The middle child of a large family with 4 siblings. A large age gap between herself and both the older and younger siblings meant that, when she was younger, it was consistently her job to watch the youngest of the five while her parents and older brothers were working. At the age of 13 she enrolled in a lesser combat school where a family friend worked as a teacher. Having learned not to stand out by being the middle child, she took to a more stealth oriented style which was reflected in her ability to alter colors and blend in. She excelled at theory work and was average at best in combat, as her specialty for stealth put her at a disadvantage in sparring matches. Upon graduation from combat school, Arevik applied for Beacon, acing the written exam and skimming by combat with her skill at avoiding direct conflict. During initiation she was partnered with Umuthi Iqhawe, however she tended to ignore his presence during combat and focus instead on remaining unseen for stealth combat, leading to a great deal of tension between the two of them. She did, however, become good friends with Lalli Lahti and Cloud Nimbus, and the four of them graduated high in their class, followed by the team members going their separate ways. Arevik took advantage of her stealth and ability to blend in, dropping her huntress status in favor of working private security as an undercover bodyguard for wealthy individuals and the occasional politician. Currently, she is working for a wealthy lawyer as his secretary, as well as playing arm candy during formal events. Personality A slightly less than enthusiastic individual, Arevik spends most of her free time looking for clients or trying to get a date. Practices often and regularly updates her arsenal with more advanced weapon materials and new loadout options. Openly attracted to women, she tries not to be too pushy or blatant about her sexuality, but does not deny or try to conceal it. Owns a fairly large wardrobe to fit a range of environments, all of which are designed with concealed storage for various blades from her arsenal. Calling her a workaholic would be an understatement, as she rarely devotes much time to her own needs. Very flexible in how she potrays herself and with a wide range of practical skills to allow her to blend into a wide range of situations as the client needs. Appearance Her hair is short and naturally very curly, while she has extremely strong features. Her current assignment has her playing secretary to the head of a law firm, as such she wears a short sleeve white button up shirt, black slacks, and low heeled black dress shoes. Her outfit is full of well hidden straps and pockets for weapon storage During formal events, her go-to outfit is a Lilac evening gown with pale green and cyan decal on the left side and slit up the right leg, high-heeled teal sandals with a hidden compartment for a push knife Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Zinanots’ (Armenian, arsenal) * Wielder: Arevik Lusashogh * Type: Assorted Concealed Field Knives (ACFK) * Form 1: Stiletto knives that convert into a pair of loose silver bracelets when not in use * Form 2: throwing knives stored on a garter belt * Form 3: pair of push knives stored in hidden compartments * Form 4: pair of folding hook knives stored on the same belt as the throwing knives, used to assist in landings * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: assorted * Features/Capabilities: highly concealable by design, loadout can vary with outfit * Usage: agile quick kill style * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Listed weapons are only a portion of those she owns, specifically the ones she is carrying on her current job. Semblance * Name: Chroma * Type: Aural * General description: can change the color of any object she touches * General limitations: requires constant aura to maintain a color change, changes must be mentally visualized * Visual effect: aura washes over the surface, leaving the color change behind it * Active ability: changes the color of any object she touches Statistics * Strength: 2 * Agility: 3 * Aura reserve: 3 * Aura manipulation: 3 * Dust Manipulation: 0 * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon Skill (General): 3 Trivia Arevik Lusashogh is Armenian and translates to luminous like the sun Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959